


In need of faith

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Warlock's Stories [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is not as bad as he seems with emotion, Arthur is the comfort, Because I need more of that, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Magic Revealed, Magic is free in Camelot, Merlin is not feeling ok, Pre-Slash, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: Merlin does not feel he can't really be Emrys after he is unable to stop a cruel warlord'a attack on Camelot with a Chimera. Arthur is there to show him he already is.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Warlock's Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/678500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	In need of faith

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my files for a while. Initially I wanted to make it longer but I think it works better as a short fic. I just began my final Semester and I kinda feel a bit like Merlin in this one, so it helped to write it and make him feel better and more hopeful.

Their conversation turns from the events of the fire to Merlin’s self-doubt at Arthur’s acknowledgement of Merlin’s other name: Emrys.

“I have done nothing to earn it! They think I'm this great  _ saviour _ , this _ all powerful  _ sorcerer destined to for amazing things - but I’m not him. I’m not  _ Emrys _ . I’m just  _ Merlin  _ and I can’t do what they think I can. I am not who they want me to be!” He fell to his knees, hot tears running down his face. Arthur stood awkwardly to the side, unsure what to do, but knowing that something had to be done. With a sight that was more a wish for patience to properly handle the situation and not mess it up with an insensitive comment as he once would’ve done, Arthur takes Merlin’s hand and pulls him over to the window.

“You really are an Idiot, Merlin. Look at what you’ve already achieved,” Arthur gestured to the citadel below them. A group of sorcerers were putting out the last of the fires and blowing away the smoke. The knights surrounding them helped people away from the rubble. Other groups of knights and witches tended to the wounded. A girl made butterflies appear to distract the children, and another one used spells to reunite people with their families, “People are working together with magic to make things better. You have shown us that there is no evil in magic.”

“But the Chimera -” 

“Was summoned by a warlord consumed with hate and greed. Today’s attack didn’t escalate to what it could have because the strength we have working together with magic is greater than being in fear of it,” Arthur turned to face him, hands squeezing Merlin’s shoulders reassuringly. Merlin tried to look away, eyes wet, red and exhausted. Arthur’s right hand came to hold between his neck and jaw so that he couldn’t look away.”

“Look at me. Everyday I doubt myself, if I’m a good king, if I’ve made the right choice, it I should’ve done something different. And then there’s you. You tell me I’m behaving like a - what’s it that you say? - a prat! And a cabbage head and a dollophead or a clotpole and many other senseless insults I can’t even begin to guess their meaning, yet you always see the King destined to unite Albion. You see the greatest King there ever was, and ever will be.”

“Merlin, I see Emrys when I look at you. Powerful, Wise and Benevolent. You already are him, because he  _ is  _ you. I believe in you and in the man you will become. Just like you believe in me.”

“So don’t worry about not being enough, about not being him, because as you guide me into being the Once and Future King, I’ll guide you into being Emrys - just as we’ve been doing this all along.”

“We will lead Camelot and the whole of Albion into a golden age, together.”

And Arthur held him tight, shielding him from his doubts as Merlin did for him.

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t dare tell anyone about this, Merlin, or else -”
> 
> “I understand, sire. There is no need to threaten me with a spoon again.”
> 
> \--
> 
> I needed that last bit of humor to end this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
